Currently provisioning and configuring transport equipment in telecommunications networks is time consuming and costly as it requires provisioning and configuration for various protection schemes and monitoring. Although some elements of configuration can be automated, e.g. neighbour discovery and determining of network topology, in order to make a network element in a transport network fully operational manual work of a field engineer configuring this element is still required.